


slight inconvenience

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Camp AU, F/F, Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Momo and Mina are camp consuelors and they sneak out to have a date.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	slight inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> para helena, que la quiero mucho <3

“Can I take this thing off already?”

“Not yet, just a bit more.”

Momo and Mina walk through the forest area of their summer camp together. Mina is blindfolded with a bandana and Momo leads her through a path to make sure she doesn’t run into a tree. Mina keeps her arms stretched and her steps are uncertain; it’s not that she doesn’t trust Momo, but she has tripped three times already while trying to guide Mina.

As they keep walking, the sound of the kids becomes faint and it’s replaced by the sound of flowing water. The path clears up and Mina relies on Momo’s hands on her hips to keep her stable. 

They finally stop walking and Mina hears Momo shuffling next to her. 

“Alright, I'll remove the blindfold now,” Momo says full of excitement. She carefully unties the cloth and Mina blinks her eyes open. Mina gasps in awe when she sees where they are.

In front of them is a more secluded area of the lake, one the camp stopped using years ago when Momo and Mina were still kids. It’s as beautiful as Mina remembers. The sunshine bounces off water and birds chirp all around them. In the background, the sun is almost setting behind the mountains. 

Mina turns to look at Momo, nearly with tears in her eyes, and sees her girlfriend holding paddles and standing next to a canoe. The name of the camp painted on the side of it has faded, but the  _ M + M  _ carved on the side is untouched. 

“Do you like it?” Momo asks nervously. Mina is a bit overwhelmed with emotions and memories, so she nods and hugs Momo, hiding her face in her neck. 

“I love it.”

Momo presses a kiss to Mina’s temple and rubs her back. When Mina steps back, she cups Momo’s cheek and kisses her briefly. 

“Thank you.”

“You haven’t seen the full surprise yet.” Momo winks and gives her one of the paddles. “I hope you still like rowing.” 

Mina sits inside the canoe and Momo pushes it into the water before jumping in as well. Mina notices Momo left her bag on the shore under a tree, but she doesn’t point it out. They start rowing and they’re close to the middle of the small lake in no time.

“How did you even find this canoe? It’s been years.”

“I found it in the storeroom last week. I recognized it immediately and thought I’d give you a surprise.” 

Mina leans in to kiss Momo and the boat swings from side to side.

“Woah, careful there. No kissing allowed in the canoe.” Momo says with her camp counselor voice and Mina rolls her eyes. 

“You weren’t saying that back in our days.” 

“I’m a changed woman now, Minari. I’ve grown.”

“I can see that,” Mina chuckles and splashes water at her girlfriend. “Thank you, Mo. This is lovely.”

“Just wait to see what else I prepared.” Momo winks and turns around, but her smug expression falters when she doesn’t find her bag. She looks under all the seats but there’s nothing, and when she squints towards the shore she sees her bag there. “Fuck.”

Mina laughs at her and when Momo gives her a bad look she covers her mouth. Momo sighs and picks up the paddles. 

“This is nothing but a slight inconvenience.” She says calmly as she starts turning the boat around. Mina reaches out to hold one of the paddles but Momo shoos her away. “I have it.”

“Come on, let me help.”

“I can do it.” Momo pouts and refuses to let Mina row. Mina lunges forward to try and snatch one of the paddles from her, but Momo loses her balance and falls into the lake with a loud splash.

Mina leans over the edge, eyes wide like plates. “Momo? Are you ok?” 

Momo swims back up and spits out some water. Her bangs stick to her forehead and cover her eyes cutely. 

“Hold onto me,” Mina stretches her hand and Momo takes it, but she pulls hard and makes Mina fall into the water with her. Mina screams and Momo snickers, hugging her tightly so that she doesn’t drown. “Why did you do that!?”

“I couldn’t be the only wet one, could I?” Mina hits Momo’s arm and Momo laughs at her. She keeps holding onto her waist and she kisses Mina.

They kiss with passion, ignoring the water drops falling onto their faces. They don’t really have time to themselves when they have to take care of dozens of kids, so having a moment alone is very nice. A gust of cold wind makes them shiver and pull away.

Momo helps Mina get back on the canoe and then she pulls herself up. They both row towards the shore and Momo discards her drenched shoes as soon as they step back on land. Mina squeezes her shirt and her hair, following Momo towards her bag.

“Sorry I messed up,” Momo walks towards her bag and opens it to show Mina what’s inside. Mina can see a blanket, cans of soda and neatly packed sandwiches, among other snacks. “I thought a picnic in the lake would be romantic, but I guess not.”

Mina kisses Momo’s pout away. “I could be sitting with you watching paint dry and it would be romantic.”

Mina wraps her arms around Momo’s waist and snuggles into her neck. Momo presses her cheek against Mina’s head and sighs.

“I love you Minari.” Momo closes her eyes and enjoys holding her girlfriend close to her. Mina kisses her neck and Momo smiles.

“I love you too Mo.”

They stand there, simply holding each other for a while. The sun starts to set and the wind becomes colder, so they decide it’s best to head back to the camp.

They sneak through the back of the cabins and see all the kids huddled around a campfire. The other counselors are telling them stories and sharing out cookies, so Mina and Momo can walk into Mina’s cabin unnoticed. 

After taking out their wet clothes, they dry quickly and change into dry sweats and shirts with the camp’s logo. 

“Do you still want to have that date?” Mina asks while holding Momo’s hands lovingly. “Sana and Jihyo seem to be managing the kids just fine.”

Momo pretends to think about it. “It would be a pity to let all the food go to waste, don’t you think?”

While Momo sets up a blanket on the floor, Mina lights a few candles and places them around the cabin. Momo also gets cushions from Mina’s bed and places them so that they can sit comfortably. 

Momo sits down and pats the space in front of her. Once everything is settled, Mina sits with her back pressed against Momo’s front. Momo wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder lovingly. 

They spend the night sharing the food and laughing with each other, reminiscing all the memories they made in that same camp when they were teens. At one point, Mina takes a bottle of beer from her closet and Momo gasps in surprise.

“You’re such a rule breaker, bringing alcohol into a camp with minors…” Momo says this as she prepares the glasses, though.

The alcohol quickly makes them tipsy and their laughs become snorts. They end up laying together on the blanket, holding each other close and half asleep.

“Jihyo is gonna kill us tomorrow…” Momo whispers as she runs her hand through Mina’s hair.

“I’ll find a way to bribe her.” Mina yawns and Momo kisses her forehead. Whenever she’s with Mina, Momo can’t stop smiling, and there’s not a moment she feels happier than when she holds her girlfriend in her arms. 

“Thank you for today Mo. Next date is on me.” Mina mumbles sleepily and snuggles closer to Momo. The older woman sighs, content, and closes her eyes with a smile.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
